The Confusion of Love and Friendship
by FangbangerLayla
Summary: O/S Sookie Stackhouse has loved Eric since they were kids, will she be able to confess her feelings for him over the holidays? Will Eric feel the same? This is a story about friendship and love. AH Written for Vikt0ria for the Secret Santa Fic Exchange.


** Sookie Stackhouse has loved Eric since they were kids, will she be able to confess her feelings for him over the holidays? Will Eric feel the same? This is a story about friendship and love. AH **

Growing up in Bon Temps Louisiana, a town of approximately 1500 people, didn't exactly afford a person a whole lot of friends. It was for that reason that Sookie Stackhouse held onto her tightknit group so rapaciously.

She had met Pamela and Eric Northman in the 5th grade, when the Northman's moved into town. Sookie had welcomed the Northman twins into her group of friends, Sam, Tara, Tray, and Terry with open arms, and they all got along extremely well.

She wasn't exactly sure when she had fallen in love with Eric, but she surmised it was sometime between him defending her honor against that asshole Andre in the 6th grade and the time that he asked her to slow dance at the 7th grade back to school dance. Maybe it was all the times that he would bring her a twinkie and try to cheer her up every year on the anniversary of her parents and brother's death.

It didn't really matter exactly when she fell in love with Eric, all she knew was that she had, and it was a secret that she kept to herself and guarded very carefully.

Now that she was 25, it was second nature to her to secretly love him. He was her best friend and vice versa, she would literally do anything for him. When Eric decided to start his own investment firm, she stood by him one hundred percent, even though everyone else thought he was crazy, too young, and ill prepared for the business world. Sookie, however, had faith in him and believed in his intelligence and business savvy.

And as it turned out, she was completely right about him, as he was now the CEO of a very successful publicly traded investment firm.

And when Sookie decided that she would forgo a practical degree in favor of a Bachelors in literature, Eric stood behind her and encouraged her.

Despite all the love and faith she had for him, still, there were times when Sookie just wanted to knock some serious sense into the man.

"Sookie, I think I'm in love!" Eric proclaimed as he walked into her house. To say Sookie was shocked would have been an understatement. Eric was not the type to fall in love, he was more the love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Some would call him a womanizer, Sookie preferred the term manwhore.

"W..What? I thought you said Brandy was too dumb for her own good?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"She was, but I'm not talking about Brandy." Eric said. Sookie mentally began running through the Eric Northman little black book in her head. Tiffany, Erica, Denise, Charlotte…

"It's Yvetta! The girl I hired a month ago in the marketing department. Remember? Russian, tall, brunette, huge rack?" Sookie remembered, she also remembered that she was vapid, self-centered and materialistic.

"Oh." Was all Sookie could manage. Sookie had never once lied to Eric, well unless you count the fact that she never told him that she was in love with him. But this time, she wasn't about to tell Eric that Yvetta was absolutely wrong for him. But Eric had been with lots of women over the years, and never once did he even come close to saying he loved any of them. She knew that this time it was different; she knew that she had lost her chance with Eric, possibly forever. Sookie had planned to confess her feelings to him on Christmas, but now, well, now it seems she would have to put her plans on hold indefinitely.

"There's only one problem though." Eric said. Sookie couldn't imagine Eric would have any problems getting the girl.

"And what might that be?" She questioned.

"She has a boyfriend." Eric explained.

"That never stopped you in the past." Sookie said. And it was true, Eric was an indiscriminate lover of women. Married, engaged, boyfriend. None of that mattered to Eric.

"Yeah, I know… I mean we had sex a few days ago, but she wanted me to commit to her right then and there, and that was just something I couldn't do. So she told me that she was going to marry some CPA and I would lose my sex privileges." Eric wasn't the committing kind, but the prospect of losing out on Yvetta made him re-think things.

Sookie shook her head in sheer disbelief. She was speechless, how could he believe he loved this woman? Was the sex that great? "You realize that…you know what…I need to go." She motioned towards the door. It was just too much to deal with, she knew he couldn't, didn't love Yvetta, but she also knew she wasn't equipped to sit around and listen to him talk about how great she was, which she wasn't.

"No! wait!" Eric frantically called out reaching to grab Sookie's arm. "I need your help." Eric pleaded.

Sookie sighed, knowing that whatever he was about to ask, she would oblige without question.

She turned to face him, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Be my date to my company's annual Christmas party." He said, his gorgeous blue eyes pleading. "Please?" he begged.

Her body sagged in resignation. "To make her jealous?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep, she's gonna be crazy with jealousy when she sees me with you, then she's going to beg me to take her back, which of course I will." He said practically jumping for joy at the prospect of his little scheme.

"I don't' know, Eric. I mean, I don't really feel comfortable being a pawn, and besides…are you sure, you know, about Yvetta?" Sookie asked reluctantly. She rarely questioned Eric's judgment and she felt like a bad person for questioning his feelings, but she knew, she just knew in her heart, that Yvetta was nothing but a gold digger who didn't give a squat about Eric, her Eric, the kind, warm-hearted man who would stop at nothing to make sure she never felt sad or lonely. The man who would always remember the little things about her that no one else knew. She was losing him, and what's worse, is that she was actually going to help him be taken away from her.

"Sook, I know this is hard to believe because, well, I'm me, but I think I really love her. You know I would do anything for you, I just really." Sookie didn't give him a chance to finish his thoughts, because she already knew she would do it for him, because she loved him so much and all she wanted was for him to be happy and if the Russian tramp made him feel happy, then she was not about to get in his way.

"I'll do it." She said as a part of her, a very large part, felt like it was slowly dying.

* * *

><p>"You agreed to do what? Sookie, why on earth would you help him get together with that two bit piece of Russian trash? We all know you're in lo…" Pam was about to reveal her secret, but Sookie quickly shut her down.<p>

"Shhh." Sookie said looking around the restaurant. "He's gonna be here any minute, and how do you know that?" Sookie scolded Pam quietly.

"Please." Pam scoffed in dismissal. "We all know and have known forever. Eric's the only dunce that hasn't got a freakin' clue." Pam explained. Everyone in that tight knit group knew that Sookie was madly in love with Eric, well except Eric. Sam had carried a torch for Sookie almost throughout High School, but he realized that Sookie would never be available for him and he decided to give up and he moved on.

It wasn't as if Sookie was a nun or anything, she certainly had her fair share of men in her life. There was Quinn, the ridiculously tall, muscular meathead who had horrible fashion sense and a bad habit of calling her babe. That had ended pretty terribly, mainly because he was a momma's boy and was still latched on to his mommy's nipple. Sookie didn't care though, she knew that she and Quinn would never amount to much of anything.

Then there was Bill Compton. Bill had been a real piece of work, with his antiquated southern accent, ridiculous sideburns and twisted sexual history with his second cousin Portia. Bill had cheated on Sookie multiple times and lied to her so often, he didn't know what was the truth and what was made up. But ultimately his bad karma had come back to bite him in the ass. He had been killed in a horrible, bloody run in with some wolves while camping in the woods in Mississippi.

"He can't know." Sookie pleaded with Pam. "He's happy. That's what matters."

"And you? What about your happiness? Pam asked, knowing that Sookie had never really found any happiness with the losers she had dated in the past.

"I'll move on." Sookie shrugged in dismissal. "He just, he can't know. He doesn't feel the same, so just leave it alone."

"Who doesn't feel the same? Sookie are you seeing someone?" A deep velvety voice asked from behind Sookie. She immediately froze and her face turned about fifteen shades of red.

"I um, I was falling in love with this guy, but he doesn't feel the same way." Sookie lied.

"What guy? I didn't know you had feelings for someone?" Eric sat down next to Sookie, looking at her with confusion and feeling slightly hurt.

"Just some guy, it's no big deal really." Sookie tried to brush him off, but Eric wouldn't let it go. They shared everything, and he felt saddened that Sookie would keep this secret from him.

"Well he's an idiot for not seeing you for the wonderful, beautiful woman that you are." Eric said. He made a note to himself that he would talk to her privately and see if he could get her to tell him who this stupid guy was.

"Whatever, it's done." Sookie brushed off his compliment, knowing that he didn't really see her the way he saw other women he had dated. Eric dated gorgeous women, and she was just, her. She didn't think herself plain looking, but she knew that she really didn't put a lot of effort into looking sexy, she was a school teacher afterall, and she dressed conservatively for the most part.

The rest of their lunch went on without further mention of the mystery man that Sookie had been sweet on, but every once in a while Pam would send knowing looks towards Sookie.

* * *

><p>"No, that one looks horrible on you." Pam said honestly. She and Sookie had been to three different stores and spent more time in the dressing room than it would take her to do her taxes..and she itemized.<p>

"Come on, Pam, this has to be the hundredth dress I've tried on. Face it, I'm just not meant to wear a sexy dress." Sookie deprecated.

"Puhleeze, you are as blind as my brother." Pam scoffed at Sookie. "You have natural curves that people pay thousands to a personal trainer to achieve; you have breasts that a plastic surgeon would kill to mimic, natural blond hair most women pay hundreds to get. Face it Stackhouse, you're a hottie." Pam said holding up a short, red one shoulder cocktail dress. "And, I think I found the one." The dress was gorgeous, and Sookie knew the minute she tried it on that Pam was right. She looked hot! The dress accentuated her breasts and fit her curves to a T.

"Come on, let's go find some sexy Loubou's." Pam said lacing her arm into Sookie's.

* * *

><p>The day of the party came all too soon, and the plan was that Pam would help Sookie get ready at Pam's place. Eric had rented a limo and was going to be by to pick her up at 7:00. Sookie was more than a little nervous. Eric had never seen her dressed up like this, not even when she went to junior prom with him had she looked this good. Her hair was pinned up in a messy up do that looked sophisticated, yet modern. Pam had leant her some diamond studs to wear and Sookie chose to go without a necklace, because the dress accentuated her breasts enough. Pam had gone a little heavier on her makeup than Sookie was entirely comfortable with, but she had to admit that she looked fantastic.<p>

Promptly at 7:00, they heard the tell-tale rapping on the door, indicating that her "fake" date had arrived. Pam would also be attending the party, but she would arrive later with her date, Rasul, the Director of Eric's company's Security department. Pam had known Rasul for quite a while and they had an agreement, friends with benefits.

Sookie answered the door nervously. She was leery of Eric's reaction to her newfound sexiness.

As soon as she opened the door, she could see shock lacing Eric's features. His jaw slacked open and she noticed his adam's apple bobbing.

"Wow." Eric managed to say. "You look…wow." He had been rendered speechless. He had always known Sookie to be a beautiful girl, but he would never dare label her a sex kitten, not until now that is. Her lean muscular legs were on full display along with her bountiful breasts, and her sexy curves, had she always had those? Sookie had never been one to wear form fitting clothes, though she would never be deemed homely, she was a school teacher, and she dressed appropriately.

"Umm, Thanks?" Sookie replied unsure of Eric's reaction to her "makeover".

"No, I mean, I just never…shit Sookie, you look sexy as hell. Jesus Christ, I am failing at this right now aren't I?" Eric said abashedly. Sookie just chuckled, knowing that he intended to pay her a compliment. Truth be told, this was exactly the reaction she wanted out of him. She wanted to shock him, maybe make him see her in a different way.

Eric extended his elbow and Sookie quickly laced her arm in his. Eric escorted Sookie to the awaiting limo. She had always known that the Northman's had money, and now Eric had his own. They weren't the type to flaunt it or make others feel inadequate, but when the occasion arose, they would go all out. This was one of those times. Sookie loved Eric whether he was a prince or a pauper, but she knew that Yvetta would care.

Sookie had to get her head straight, she was only Eric's date to make Yvetta jealous, she had to keep reminding herself of this fact. It was just too easy to get caught up in the romance of being on Eric's arm, drinking champagne and dancing with him.

"So Sookie, have you spoken to your mystery man lately?" Eric inquired. Sookie knew that it bothered him that she wouldn't give him a name, but he hadn't made a big deal about it.

"Uh, yeah, but just as friends. He is sort of in love with someone else." Sookie said. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also couldn't tell him the truth either. She knew that Eric didn't and probably wouldn't ever see her that way, and to confess her feelings to him was just asking for more heartbreak on top of losing her best friend. It was just too risky.

"I just never heard you talk about him or anything, you're my best friend and I have to confess that it kind of hurt me that you felt like you couldn't talk to me about this guy." Eric was finally confessing what he had kept bottled up since that day he, Pam and Sookie had lunch.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you just seemed pre-occupied with the Yvetta thing and I, well let's just not talk about this anymore, Okay?" Sookie attempted to change the subject.

If Eric was honest with himself, he would admit that he was glad her mystery man had someone else. Looking at her now, he had a fleeting moment of jealousy. No one was good enough for his Sookie, they never had been.

Being with her tonight, Eric wondered why it felt like he was seeing Sookie for the first time. She was absolutely beautiful, inside and out. She was his best friend and she would do anything for him. But these were things he had already known, what really surprised him was the sexual attraction he felt for her tonight. Eric gave her a good once over from top to bottom and he found his own pants tightening.

"So, the plan is to dance, flirt and make Yvetta wrought with jealousy." Sookie said, effectively bringing Eric out of his reverie.

"Yvetta, right. Yes that's the plan." The mention of his Russian beauty's name was like tossing a bucket of cold water on his head. He had momentarily forgotten the reason Sookie had agreed to this farce in the first place.

The rest of the ride was made in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Both seemed to be too far gone into their own thoughts for any awkward moments to arise.

Eric had rented out the ballroom at the Horseshoe Casino in Bossier and as they approached valet, Sookie could feel the tension building in her body. She wasn't wholly prepared for letting Eric go off into the arms of a woman who wouldn't care about him, a woman who would never know how to make Eric's favorite meal, or sew the buttons back on his flannel shirts. Sookie was that woman, but Eric didn't want that kind of girl. And that thought made her feel incredibly sad and inadequate.

Eric got out of the limo first, and like the gentleman he was, helped her out as well. As they walked into the ballroom, all eyes seemed to be on them, which was normal considering Eric was the CEO. There were probably about 200 people there in total, but she still managed to spot Yvetta in the crowd almost immediately.

The tall brunette looked at them at first in shock, then in rage. Sookie knew immediately that Eric's plan to make her jealous would be successful.

Eric also sought out Yvetta, and when he saw her he immediately took Sookie's hand and gave it a light kiss all the while looking right at Yvetta.

He led Sookie over to their table, closest to the emcee and the DJ. Sookie began to doubt if she could make it through this night, at least not without evacuating the contents of her stomach. What did he see in her again? Yes she was gorgeous, but that's about all she had going on.

"I'm famished, let me get you a plate." Eric offered. Sookie had never had a man do that before, and she had to admit that a secret part of her liked it when a man took care of her. She had to remind herself that this wasn't her Eric, this was just a sham. He didn't share her feelings and she had to remember that.

She nodded and Eric left her alone at the table and made his way over to the buffet. She knew that her mood had nosedived since walking in and seeing Yvetta's face, and try as she might she wanted to be happy, or at least make it through the night without Eric knowing any better.

As Eric reached for a plate, he felt long soft fingers brush his. He knew who it was before he even looked up. He could recognize her perfume. Chanel No. 5. "You're date is quite pretty." She said in her thick accent.

"Yes, she is." Eric said pithily. He wanted to make her jealous and he wanted her back, but he didn't want to give in too early.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Yvetta accused as she rubbed her shoulder to his. Eric ignored the body contact and continued getting all the food he knew Sookie would love. "Yes well you have your CPA and I have Sookie." He replied making sure to throw her insult right back at her. It was a silly high school game that he was playing, he knew that, but he also knew Yvetta would fall for it hook, line and sinker.

"Save me a dance?" She said, her voice laced with pure sex. "Of course." Eric said smirking at her all the while.

He left the buffet to deliver Sookie her plate. Sookie saw the entire interaction, and it made her lose what semblance of an appetite she had.

"Here you are my beautiful date." Eric said smiling brightly. It was all she could do to return his smile.

"I brought you some prime rib, and some of that artichoke stuff that you love." Eric said proudly.

"Thanks." Sookie said tentatively. She had never been more thankful to see Pam in her life. Just at that moment, both Pam and Rasul approached their table. Eric stood up to greet his head of security, while Pam gave Sookie a pitying smile.

They all ate and made polite conversation with their neighbors and after dinner, Eric stood on stage and gave a speech thanking his staff for their hard work and efforts. All the while Sookie knew what was going to happen later, it was like waiting to see two trains collide. As soon as the dancing would start, she just knew what would happen, and that made her, barely hanging by a thread, happy façade fall completely.

As soon as Eric came back to the table, he noticed the sad look on his date's face and wondered what had happened to make her look that way.

"Something wrong?" Eric whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly at having his mouth that close to her face and feeling his warm breath.

"You should go ask her to dance." Sookie spat almost angrily. Eric seemed taken aback by her attitude at first, then brushed it off. "I'd rather dance with you first, you know to make her jealous." Right, Sookie thought. He didn't want her, he wanted the Russian gold digging whore.

Eric stood and extended his hand to a seated Sookie. She didn't want to dance with him, it was just too much for her, however being that she agreed to this screwed up plan, she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

They danced to an Eric Clapton song, and Sookie noted that Eric's dancing skills had drastically improved since junior prom. It felt so good to be in his arms. It felt right to her, but as soon as that thought occurred to her, she quickly tensed up.

Sookie wasn't the only one noting the rightness of the feeling, however, Eric felt surprised by this feeling. He gripped her a bit tighter as the feelings began to sink in.

"May I cut in?" a heavily accented female voice said. Sookie looked up at the woman, and internally cringed. She looked at Eric who seemed to relax his grip on her once Yvetta approached them.

Yvetta looked at Sookie expectantly, Sookie quickly let go of Eric and began walking away. She noticed Eric hold Yvetta close as their bodies began moving in sync with the music. That was it, the moment that she had come to dread. She had lost him and with that thought all her walls began tumbling down and she quickly made her way to the bathroom as she could no longer contain the tears.

Eric noticed Sookie's hasty departure and wondered why she was reacting that way. She knew all along that this was the plan, so why was she behaving so eccentrically.

"I left him." Yvetta whispered in Eric's ear. "And I want you." She added in a husky tone dripped in pure sex.

Eric did not respond to Yvetta's blatant come on, his mind was completely focused on Sookie. He wondered if he should go after her, but he quickly relinquished that thought as he noticed his sister follow Sookie to the restroom.

Pam saw the entire interaction between Sookie, Eric and Yvetta and cringed, knowing how affected Sookie would be. Pam knew that this would be devastating to her friend, and she also knew that it could jeopardize her relationship with both she and her brother.

Pam followed Sookie to the ladies' room and prepared herself for the waterworks. What she didn't expect to have to deal with was Sookie hunched over a toilet throwing up.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Pam asked softly. She could hear Sookie heaving and coughing lightly.

After a few minutes, Sookie responded. "I'm fine Pam." Sookie said sniffling.

"No you aren't. I saw what happened. That cunt doesn't deserve my brother." Pam said in defense of her friend.

"Maybe not, but that's who he wants. I just have to get over it." Sookie said, opening the door to the stall she previously occupied.

Pam noted that Sookie had in fact been crying, and her face was the same shade as her dress. She looked like a beautiful mess.

"I gotta get outta here, Pam. I just can't take this kind of torture." Sookie said dramatically, but Pam understood.

Pam quickly escorted Sookie towards the valet, on the way they passed Eric who noticed Sookie's appearance and became concerned. He tried to stop them, but Pam quickly shut him down, glaring at him disapprovingly.

"What did I do, Sookie are you alright?" Eric quietly asked Pam as the two women brushed past him hastily. Eric stood dumbfounded as his sister and his best friend brushed him off as if he were their enemy.

Pam put Sookie into the limo and instructed the driver to take her home. She then made her way back into the party to speak with her idiot brother. Things had to stop, she would be damned if that Russian cunt ended up being her sister-in-law.

"Pamela." Eric called her out demandingly. The time for silly games had ended and he demanded to know what was going on.

"What." Pam spat acidly.

"What's wrong with Sookie? Why was she crying?" Eric demanded, his piercing gaze commanded answers.

"Are you a complete dunce Eric?" Pam asked rhetorically. Eric appeared confused for a second, then angry.

"Tell me now." Eric spoke each word slowly and with a clear threat behind each word.

"You throw that gold digging tramp in her face all night, yet you wonder why she's upset." Pam said mockingly.

"She knew why I invited her. It shouldn't have bothered her." Eric said defensively.

"You idiot! She's in love with you! Has been since we were kids!" Pam announced, raising her voice slightly, but not enough to garner unwanted attention.

"W..What?" Eric said, completely stunned and taken aback. Pam just shook her head at her ignorant brother. "I'm the guy? The one Sookie spoke about at lunch? Why didn't she…" Eric trailed off. He seemed completely stunned, yet a tinge of anger could be felt. And he was angry, angry at Sookie for not telling him all these years. Angry at her for thinking that she had any right to get mad at him for not returning feelings he didn't even know she had.

Before he had a chance to fully process the information he had just been given, Yvetta approached him, taking him by the arm and whispering naughty things in his ear.

Pam walked away from her brother, thinking that he was making the biggest mistake of his life as she watched him leave the party with the two bit gold digging marketing tramp.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and Sookie hadn't heard from Eric. She had, however, been in constant contact with Pam. They were all supposed to have Christmas dinner at Eric's place, but Sookie informed Pam that she would not be coming. She had found out that Eric had invited Yvetta and she just didn't have it in her to be around them.<p>

Pam called her daily and begged her to come, but Sookie was adamant.

"But Sookie, I don't want you to be alone on Christmas." Pam said sadly knowing that the only family she had would be spending the day at Eric's.

"It's fine Pam, I guess it's just something I'll have to get used to." Sookie replied gloomily.

"If you won't come to us, then I'm coming to you." Pam declared ardently. Sookie was touched by Pam's offer, but she couldn't take Pam away from her family on Christmas.

"No Pam. Everyone is going to be there Tray, Tara, Sam… I can't take that away from you. I'll be fine. In fact I think I'd rather be alone this year, so if you come I won't answer the door." Sookie said, knowing that it was a lie, she would never shut her friend out like that, but she didn't know any other way to get her to stay with her family.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'll never forgive Eric for this." Pam said. Sookie wasn't sure what she wasn't forgiving him for, but she didn't want to be the reason that the siblings were fighting.

"Just forget it Pam. It's my fault, I should have either told him years ago, or acted better at the party. I blame myself and apparently so does Eric." Pam had told Sookie that Eric had been angry that Sookie never told him about her feelings.

"So they're together huh?" Sookie questioned.

"I don't really know to be honest. She calls him all the time, and you already know she invited herself to Eric's for Christmas." Pam said irritably. There was no love lost between Yvetta and Pam, a fact that Pam made no effort to hide.

"What do you mean she invited herself? Who does that?" Sooke said with distaste. "Besides, I thought you said Eric invited her?" Sookie questioned her friend.

"I don't really know Sookie. Truth is, I haven't been speaking to my brother too much, so I don't know the details." Pam admitted. Pam had barely wanted to speak with Eric after he left with Yvetta the night of the party. She was sort of disgusted that he would choose some cheap floozy over someone who cared so deeply for him. If she was completely honest with herself, she would admit that she had lost a lot of respect for her brother that night.

The two spoke a little while longer about their lives and hung up, both feeling completely distraught at the turn of events and the fact that Sookie would be completely alone on a day in which no one should be alone.

* * *

><p>"Talk to her, she is hurting." Pam told Eric with a hint of compassion for her friend.<p>

Eric blew out a breath of air, running his hands through his hair. "I'm with Yvetta. I don't see the point of hurting Sookie any further." Eric replied in exasperation.

"You don't love her. She is nothing but a gold digger, Eric I know even you can see that." Pam said in irritation. She didn't understand how Eric could see through everyone's bullshit, but when it came to that tall Russian whore, he was completely blinded.

"Pam." Eric said warningly. "Don't Pam me, you know I'm right. Just think about it Eric, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and Sookie has no one, she's going to be completely alone." Pam said as she grabbed her purse, leaving Eric alone to think about his feelings for Sookie and Yvetta for that matter.

He knew that Pam was completely right about Yvetta, she was nothing more than a gold digger, and he didn't love her as he once thought.

He had been blinded by sex. But what Eric was confused about were his feelings for Sookie. He loved her, certainly, she was his best friend. The question he kept asking himself, however, was: is it a romantic kind of love? She was beautiful, smart, kind, and she knew everything there was to know about him. Being in a relationship with her would be easy, but would he be settling?

Eric knew that he needed to end it with Yvetta. Really, they had only been officially together for a little over a week, but he knew that it was kind of a dick move to break up with her on Christmas. Eric picked up his cell phone and dialed Yvetta.

"Hello Lover." She answered in her heavily accented and sultry voice.

"Yvetta." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Can we meet?" he said after a few seconds.

"Mmmm. I can come to your house in fifteen minutes. See you later lover." She said hanging up. Eric cringed, she no doubt thought that he was calling her for sex.

Eric paced his living room to the point that he actually wore a pattern into the carpet. He knew he was doing the right thing. Eric had deluded himself into thinking he loved Yvetta, all the while throwing it in the face of a woman who had loved him for years, a woman with whom he had confused feelings for.

Eric heard a soft knock on his door, and he quickly hardened his resolve. As soon as he opened the door, she was all over him, peppering his face and neck with kisses. She went to unbutton his shirt, but Eric gently pulled her hands away from him. "Stop." He said firmly grasping her hands in his. "We need to talk."

Yvetta pulled away from him immediately and looked at him with a confused expression. "Okay." She said hesitantly.

Eric dropped her hands and motioned for her to sit on the couch with him. "I can't do this." He said looking her in the eye. "I can't see you anymore."

At the mention of those words, she went into a little bit of a rage. "And why not?" she spat angrily.

"I don't care about you like I should, and I realized that I am never going to." Eric said firmly, hoping to end this conversation before it escalated.

"This is about her isn't it?" she said acidly referring to Sookie. "You love her." She said with complete confidence.

"No, this is about me. I don't love you, I thought I did, but I don't. I think we're better as friends." Eric said knowing that they weren't really friends either, but needing to make this conversation a little less direct.

"Eric." She whined, no doubt seeing her bank account balance dwindle by the minute.

"I'm sorry." He said, not really meaning it, after all they had only been together for a very short while.

She huffed, and then got up off the couch in an attempt to save face. Eric escorted her out of his house.

Having just ended things with Yvetta, Eric decided to take the rest of the day to really think about his feelings for Sookie.

* * *

><p>It was a cold dreary Christmas Eve in northern Louisiana, there were even light snow flurries. A fitting setting, Sookie thought, Mother Nature somehow knew her mood and mimicked it perfectly.<p>

She loved Eric for years; the depth of her feelings for him knew no bounds, but the fact that he didn't return her feelings was suffocating.

This year, like many years in the past, Sookie would have been sipping mulled wine eating some kind of canapé and laughing along with her best friends at Eric's home. Sookie had spent every Christmas with the Northman's ever since her grandmother past away. This would be the first time in years that she would be without them; she was really and truly alone.

* * *

><p>Eric had spent all of the prior day mulling over his feelings for Sookie, and he had come to one conclusion: He couldn't live without her in his life. He needed to talk to her. He needed to gauge his feelings in her presence.<p>

Twenty minutes later, Eric found himself on Sookie's porch feeling a sense of nervousness that was completely foreign to him.

Sookie heard the knocking, and went to answer. She really want in any condition to receive guests as she was dressed in an old pair of sweat pants and Bon Temps High T-shirt, her hair piled in a messy ponytail at the top of her head.

Sookie had thought it was Pam coming by to cheer her up, but at the sight of Eric's face, she found herself feeling self-conscious.

"Hi Sook." Eric said hesitantly. Sookie noted his apprehension and began fiddling her hands.

"Hey." She replied meekly. They hadn't spoken since the Christmas party and to say the mood was uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Can I come in?" Eric asked he had one hand behind his back.

"I don't know, Eric." She said, unsure of where they stood. She sort of wanted to be alone today, she felt like she was in mourning.

Eric held out his hidden hand, "Peace offering?" Eric said holding out a twinkie.

Sookie immediately smiled, and all awkwardness flew out the window. "Come in." She said smiling and grabbing the twinkie out of his hand, tearing into the treat greedily.

She went to join Eric on the couch, where he seemed to be staring holes in her head. In truth he was gauging his own reaction to her. He adored how a simple sugary snack could bring her so much comfort. He had known her for years, but he never really let himself fall in love with her. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that it was because he always thought she was too good for him.

"So." He started awkwardly.

"So." Sookie repeated, still eating her treat.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked softly without a hint of anger.

She bit her lip nervously and replied. "I honestly don't know Eric. I just…I feel like I've always been in love with you, and there never seemed to be a good time, something or someone always prevented me." She answered. What she wanted to say was that he was sort of a manwhore in highschool and college, then he was consumed with building his business. She didn't believe her was ready to be what she wanted him to be.

"I know you don't feel the same way, I accept that Eric. It saddens me to my core, but I understand. I just want you to know that you're still my best friend and I will move on and won't speak of this again." She said resolutely.

Eric seemed to be hanging on her every word, and he didn't like the idea of her getting over him.

"Sook." He said sadly. "I do love you."

"But…" she said on his behalf.

"But, you sprang this on me, I haven't thought of you that way." He said trying to explain how he was feeling, but failing completely.

"I get it, Eric, I do. I'm sorry I acted that way at your party, I had no right. I just wish you never knew." Sookie said dejectedly wiping a silent stray tear from her face.

"Please Sookie." Eric pleaded. "I don't know what to do here. I love you, you're beautiful, smart, kind and so many other things that I don't deserve." Eric said grabbing her hands in his, needing her to understand.

"But you're not in love with me." Sookie added, her tears began falling harder despite her best efforts to keep them at bay.

"I want to be, god knows I do Sookie. But I never let myself feel that way for you." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Sookie was overwhelmed, but she took his ambivalence as a sign that he wasn't ready to give her a chance, she knew in that moment that she _had _to move on. She owed it to herself to let her feelings for Eric go in order to give love a real chance, a chance with someone new.

"I think you should go." Sookie said tearfully her voice wavering.

"Sookie." Eric said forlornly, his eyes begging her to understand.

"Please go." She repeated more resolutely.

"Come to dinner tomorrow, everyone will be there. Please." Eric said pleadingly.

"I don't think that's a great idea, Eric. I have to move on, and I can't do that if you're there making googly eyes at your girlfriend." She said with a hint of bitterness.

"I broke up with her Sook." He said looking down at the ground, adding, "I don't love her."

Sookie was taken aback by this revelation, but it didn't change anything. "Eric, you're not in love with me." Sookie said doggedly. "I need to give up this ridiculous notion that you could. I will get over my feelings Eric, I will find someone else, but I can't do that if I'm hanging out around you all the time."

"So you're saying it's all or nothing. Either we're together as a couple or we're not even friends?" Eric said questioningly. He hated the idea that he was losing his best friend, he wanted to try a relationship with her if that's what it would take to keep her.

"Yes, No, I don't know Eric. This is too much for me. What happens when you find someone you want to marry? Do you honestly think your wife would be okay with our friendship? What happens when I find someone, I doubt he would be okay with me being so close to someone I was once madly in love with. Maybe it's best, in the long run anyway, if we just cool our friendship off." She said. She figured she was at a point in her life where she was ready to settle down, and if it couldn't be with Eric, then she had to make sure her life was as uncomplicated as possible.

"Sookie, where is all this coming from? I mean since when has our friendship ever been an issue for our significant others?" Eric asked, but he knew that he never really had a long term relationship.

"Both Bill and Quinn hated you." She said matter of factly.

"They were super douches! They didn't deserve you!" He said raising his voice slightly. He had always hated both men, a fact that he never revealed to Sookie for fear of hurting her.

"Then who does deserve me? Not you, Quinn, Bill! Who Eric?" She asked in exasperation throwing her hands in the air.

Eric seemed stumped by her accusation, he wanted to scream and tell her that he wanted to be the man that was good enough for her. He despised the idea of any other man being with her, kissing her, touching her, making love to her. In that moment, he knew that he wanted to be the only man with those privileges.

"Sookie." He said quietly and wanting desperately to be able to confess his newfound epiphany.

"Please just go Eric. I need some space. I'm sorry, but I won't be at dinner tomorrow." She said stubbornly. She had a gotten Eric a gift, but now it seemed inappropriate to give it to him.

"Sookie." Eric said pleading with her.

"Please." She said desperately.

"Fine, I'll go, but you are my best friend and I need you to know that I will always love you." Eric spoke from his heart. He would give her the space she wanted, but he was determined to make things right between them.

After Eric left, Sookie immediately began crying. She truly was in mourning. She had lost her best friend and all because her stupid secret had gotten out. The risk was definitely not worth the pain that she was enduring. Sookie spent the rest of the night and all of Christmas day in bed, she just didn't have the will to get up and besides, it wasn't as if she had anywhere to be. And just to make matters worse, that damn Sarah McLachlan ASPCA commercial kept coming on the television, making the waterworks even worse.

* * *

><p>The mood was definitely cheerful at Eric's home on Christmas day, but everyone felt the missing presence of Sookie. She had made her own tradition of saying grace, and it didn't go unnoticed that it was missing this year.<p>

Everyone was asking about her, but only Pam and Eric knew the truth. It took a lot of convincing on both Eric and Pam's part, to stop their friends from calling or going to Sookie's house, but Eric wanted to honor her request of having some space.

Eric was all smiles on the outside, but internally, he had a huge knot in his stomach. He didn't want Sookie to move on, he wanted her next to him. He didn't know why or how he had managed to screwe up so badly yesterday when they spoke, but he resolved to clear the air.

He should have just kissed her like he wanted to, he should have held her and told her that he wanted what she wanted. Though he couldn't say he was in love with her, he knew that if he allowed himself, he could definitely fall for her.

The rest of the day was spent with his sister and their friends, and everyone did have a great day, he still felt her absence both physically and deep in the recesses of his heart.

* * *

><p>It had definitely been the most miserable Christmas ever for Sookie, and that is saying something considering she had absolutely no family left. She had no way of knowing, but it was the exact same for Eric as well.<p>

Sookie was on Christmas break from the school so she didn't really have much to do until the new year. She spent the week after Christmas clearing out her sorely neglected attic and kept herself busy doing other household chores that had been forgotten. She had already made her New Year's resolution, and that was to get back in the dating game.

The whole incident with Eric had shaken her spirit, but she was determined to put herself out there again, and this time she was going to give the next guy and honest chance.

She was busy in the attic sorting out old clothes, when her phone began ringing. Pam.

"Hey Pam." Sookie said cheerfully. She hadn't spoken to either her or Eric since before Christmas, so she was happy to hear from her friend.

"Sookie. How are you?" She asked.

"Great, better than great actually." She lied, she was miserable, but coping.

"Pshaw! I know better than that." Pam said calling her out on her lie.

Sookie huffed a little, "Okay, so maybe not so great, but I'm dealing." She said more honestly.

"You're still coming to my party, right?" Pam asked. She wanted both Sookie and Eric to get over themselves and realize that they were meant for each other. She plotted to get them together at her party.

"I don't know Pam, it's gonna be weird." She said unsure of herself. She didn't want to run into Eric, she hated how things had turned out.

"Sookie… You're _my_ friend and _I_ need you, besides you promised me that you would make the appetizers. I know that things between you and Eric are weird, but _I'm_ your friend too and _I_ need you." Pam said laying on the guilt trip. She knew that her friend would not renege on her promises, and therefore used that as a means to get her to the party. She knew that if she at least got the pair in the same room together, things would work out. She had seen how miserable her brother had been over the past week, and she knew that he wasn't being honest about his feelings for Sookie.

Sookie knew she had promised Pam and she would let her down. "goat cheese crudité and chicken satay?" She asked.

"Delicious, be there at 6 to set up, oh and wear something sexy." Pam said and hung up before Sookie could protest.

Great, Sookie thought, now she would have to go shopping for something to wear.

* * *

><p>The day of the party came far too soon for Sookie's liking, but she had found a fabulous strapless nude bandage dress that made her look slimmer and accentuated her breasts. She had a wicked thought that maybe she could make Eric drool at the sight of her. She quickly brushed off that thought, silently chiding herself for thinking about him. Truth is, he's all she could think about in the last week.<p>

She put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, grabbed the appetizers she promised to make and headed over to Pam's.

* * *

><p>Eric was also very nervous to see Sookie tonight. He had talked himself out of divulging his feelings for Sookie a hundred times in the last week, but ultimately, he knew what he had to do.<p>

He had heard a rumor that Sookie would be bringing a date, and that only seemed to reinforce the notion that he had to tell her how he felt. Not having any contact with Sookie over the past week had wrecked Eric. He felt so completely lost without her.

He put on his best blue Tom Ford suit, grabbed the Christmas gift he hadn't been able to give to Sookie and headed over to Pam's Place.

By the time Eric got there, it was around 10 PM and the party was already in full swing. It seemed as though Pam had invited all of Shreveport to her gathering. There were so many people that Eric was having a hard time locating Sookie in the crowd. He searched for her, but he couldn't find her and no one seemed to know where she was. Eric felt disheartened, she probably didn't come because she knew he would be there, he thought. Eric decided to grab a drink and sulk.

The appetizers were long gone, and Sookie found herself hiding in Eric's room, well the room he stayed in when he slept at Pam's anyway. It seemed that her New Year's resolution had already been broken, and it wasn't even midnight yet.

She could hear all the revelry downstairs and wondered why she couldn't just let go and be happy. She felt pretty pathetic hiding out in Eric's room, being around all the constant reminders of what she could never have.

She heard someone drunkenly yell "Two Minute warning!" she looked over at the clock and noted that it was almost midnight. She sighed, feeling completely alone. If this were any indication of how the next year would go, Sookie would consider moving away.

The drunken revelers seemed to all start counting down "10..9..8..7" Just then the door opened and Eric stood in the doorway looking every bit like a GQ model. "5..4..3" Eric bent down on his knees in front of Sookie and placed his hand on the side of Sookie's face. "2..1..Happy New Year!" She heard the party goers yell, just as the world faded away and Eric's lips began moving against hers. She was confused, but didn't question her feelings in this moment. Her lips parted for him as his tongue began massaging hers in the most delicious way. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss.

Eric began moaning into her mouth, but they both pulled away needing oxygen.

"Sookie." Eric said breathlessly, gazing into her piercing blue eyes. Sookie started to talk, but Eric placed a gentle finger over her lips.

"Before you say anything, I need to get this off my chest." Eric said resolutely. Sookie nodded as Eric continued, "I know that I screwed up the other day at your house, I didn't say what I wanted to say, and I…I realize just how much I need you in my life, you _are_ my world. I've been a blind idiot all these years, but I want to tell you my New Year's resolution." He said as if he had rehearsed this speech before.

Sookie smiled cautiously, hoping that Eric was about to say what she hoped he would say to her for years.

"Sookie, I resolve to make you mine." Eric said, his breathing had become sort of erratic and Sookie worried he would have a heart attack, but her fears still could not manage to wipe the smile off her face.

"Eric, that is not a very good resolution." She teased, but Eric's face fell in disappointment. He had thought she was rejecting him.

"I'm already yours, have been for years." She said smiling so brightly that he cheeks were actually starting to hurt.

Eric pulled Sookie in for another searing kiss, before remembering that he had a gift for Sookie.

"I wanted to give you this for Christmas, but I didn't have a chance." He said sheepishly, handing her the small package.

Sookie opened the gift and began crying immediately. "Eric…No, I can't." She said weeping openly. Eric pulled her face up to meet his, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Yes you can, she wanted you to have it." He said taking the pendant from her and placing it around her neck.

"I always loved this necklace." She said whispering the words.

"She knew that. Sookie you have been a part of our family since we moved here. She loved you like a daughter, hell she wanted you to be her daughter." Eric said moving her hair back in place, touching his deceased mother's pendant reverently.

He looked into her eyes and saw his whole world staring back at him. In that moment, he could see it all, Sookie in a big white wedding gown, their children playing with the leaves in their yard, growing old together. He saw everything he never realized he had wanted, but now knowing instinctively that that was his destiny.

"Sookie, I love you. I am in love with you. You are my life." He said lovingly while brushing the stray hairs from her face. He looked directly into her eyes and saw a reflection of his own emotions.

Sookie could no longer contain the passion and joy she was feeling. She quickly closed the space between them and kissed him zealously.

Their kissing turned heated and Sookie moved to take off his suit jacket. "Sookie, we don't have to…" Eric said, but Sookie didn't care. "Eric I need you." She said fervently. Eric wanted nothing more in that moment than to have Sookie writhing underneath him, but he needed her to know that he would be perfectly okay if she felt the need to wait. After all, they had just declared their feelings for each other.

Having been reassured, Eric made the next move by taking down the zipper of her dress. "You are so beautiful." Eric said worshipfully as the dress slipped to the floor.

Sookie could feel the goose bumps rising on her whole body. This was the moment she had waited over a decade for, and she could feel the love he had for her in his touch.

Sookie was bare, only wearing a small nude thong and a matching strapless bra. She didn't feel self-conscious, Eric had seen her in a bikini before, but she longed to feel skin to skin contact and rather quickly divulged Eric of his dress shirt and pants.

Eric laid her down on his bed, peppering her body with butterfly kisses, making sure to touch every part of her luscious body.

Eric unhooked Sookie's bra and threw the offending garment onto the floor, he was taken aback at the beauty of her breasts and her body. He began licking and sucking her nipples until they hardened. Sookie's moans were making it very difficult for Eric to contain his need for her. He made his way back up to her mouth kissing her; all the while his hands fondled her breasts.

Sookie was growing impatient with need, and began writhing under him, needing to feel some friction.

Eric took his cues and worked his way down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. Sookie gasped at the feeling of his warm breath near her hot core. Eric shimmied her panties off and gazed lovingly at her perfect center. He could see the evidence of her arousal, and it made him immeasurably harder than he could ever remember being.

He spread her wide open and placed his tongue flat against her dripping center, he began moving inside her, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Jesus Eric." She said panting and moaning loudly while gripping his hair with one hand and the sheets with other.

Eric only wanted to bring her pleasure, he only wanted to see her come undone with passion. He couldn't believe how he had missed all the signs all these years, but he vowed to make it up to her each and every day.

"Eric." Sookie moaned. "I need you." She said huskily. He knew immediately what she meant. He kissed and licked his way up her body, taking off his boxers in the process.

In the heat of passion, they managed to have the awkward safety discussion, and Eric found out that Sookie was on birth control. Sookie demanded that their lovemaking be free of any obstructions, and Eric couldn't disagree more.

Eric cupped her dripping sex with two fingers, moving in succession, making her come undone. When he deemed her ready, he placed himself at her entrance.

"Look at me my love." He demanded softly, and her eyes immediately met his. "I love you Sookie." He said kissing her and simultaneously thrusting inside her. He paused momentarily to allow her to adjust to his size.

"Eric, I love you so much." She moaned into his mouth, as he began to move inside her. Their hands entwined as Eric maintained his speed. Their love making had been slow and reverent, he wanted to convey to Sookie just how much he truly felt for her.

He felt her walls contracting, the tell-tale sign that she was about to explode, and he let himself go. They came together both moaning each other's names.

They lay in each other's arms silently taking in the feel of the other. Eric had never felt this calm or serene in his entire life. He knew that this is what it felt like to truly be at home. He loved her, every part of her and he could now admit that. It felt freeing to him.

Sookie couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that Eric could love her the way she had always wanted him to, their lovemaking had far exceeded her wildest imaginations and fantasies.

He turned to her, taking her face lovingly in his hands while absentmindedly rubbing his other hand over his mother's pendant. "I'm so sorry Sookie." He apologized. Sookie didn't really think it was necessary; after all she had been the one keeping the secret.

"I have been such a fool. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. " Eric confessed.

"I love you, Eric. It doesn't matter how we got here or how long it took us, all that matters is that we are here. "

Fin. Happy Holidays!


End file.
